My Sacrifice
by Mika Kamya
Summary: Bom, é uma sonfic do Saga o.O', após ter aprisionado Kanon. Tem vibrações Yaoi. Conta como Saga enlouquece...


Bom, espero que gostem... É a primeira Sonfic que faço na vida o.ov  
Ela é contada pelo ponto de vista do Saga ... Ah sim, CDZ não pertence a mim XD, é do Masami u.uv, e bem, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos e etc o.ov  
É isso ae, não sei o que dizer u.uv, deixem suas opiniões o.ov

Legenda: "..." pensamento

- ... fala

Música: My Sacrifice  
Composição: Creed

**_My Sacrifice_**

_Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been awhile where should we begin  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh I remember_

Estava sentado, fitando a lua, a noite era fria e parecia nunca acabar…  
"Por quê?" – era a única pergunta que minha mente não conseguia responder, era a única coisa que eu gostaria de saber... Por quê? Por que fizeste isso comigo? Por que me abandonou... Por que teve idéias estúpidas e me obrigou a fazer isto com você?  
Olhei para o chão... Meu reflexo sendo transmitido pelas águas calmas, meu reflexo no lago límpido...  
Não compreendia, não conseguia entender, simplesmente... Não conseguia...  
O reflexo me denunciou... Estava a chorar... Como uma criança abandonada...  
Escutei uma risada... A mesma risada que me atormentava desde que me afastei dele, desde que o aprisionei, pelo bem de Athena...  
Cobri meus ouvidos com as mãos, não queria ouvir, queria apenas que aquele tormento parasse.  
Levantei e fui para a minha casa, às pressas, tentando fugir de algo que simplesmente, não compreendia.

_When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice _

Cheguei à casa de Gêmeos, e fitei minha armadura… Sim, agora era apenas minha, e não mais 'nossa', como eu sempre dizia...  
A toquei, e a face má sorriu para mim... Afastei-me assustado, o que significava aquilo? Por quê? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?  
A risada se espalhou pela casa, àquela risada... Estava com medo... Sim, medo.  
"Eu quero apenas... Desaparecer..." – murmurei, atordoado, assustado...  
Sentindo algo me envolver, apenas me entreguei... Nada mais importava, estava cansado de tudo aquilo... Queria apenas sumir...

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Lets find peace there _

Despertei em um campo de flores… Não sabia onde estava, e nem o porquê de estar ali, mas a sensação de paz me envolveu... Senti que não precisava mais me preocupar com nada... Fiquei deitado, nas flores... Sabia que era apenas uma ilusão, mas não me importava...  
Vi você sorrindo para mim... Contando suas piadas infames, que sempre me deixavam sem graça...  
Vi você me seduzir e possuir, e não me importei... Pois lhe amava mais do que a tudo... E aquilo me machucou.  
"Lembranças... Não as quero... Quero esquecer...", pensei com força, levantando e saindo daquele local.  
Vi-me diante de um espelho...

_When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

Não podia acreditar… Eu estava prestes a matar Ares... O ajudante do mestre Shion...  
- Não... – murmurei, indo até o espelho e batendo nele.  
- NÃO! – gritei em desespero, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, aquele não era eu... Não era... Batia no espelho, mas não conseguia sair... Só então percebi que estava preso naquela ilusão...  
- PÁRA! – mas nenhum de meus esforços foi válido... Eu o matei...  
- Não! Não! Isso não podia ter acontecido! – berrava, apavorado enquanto me via naquela situação, com as mãos sujas de sangue.  
- Por que não?  
Aquele ser me perguntou, fiquei inerte "Ele está me ouvindo...?"  
- Claro que sim. – respondeu, irônico: Eu sou você.  
- NÃO! NÂO É!  
- Sim, sou... Mas por que está tão furioso? Não gostou do mundo que criei especialmente para você?  
- O quê...?  
- Este mundo... Eu o criei para você, gostou?  
- NÃO! Deixe-me sair! Eu não vou permitir que faça mais nada!  
- Não vai permitir? Como não? Você está sozinho, Saga... Completamente só...  
- Não...  
- Sim, está só... E foi você quem quis assim.  
- Não... – dava passos para trás, não queria ouvi-lo, não queria lembrar.  
- Não adianta negar, essa é a verdade. Você o aprisionou, e agora está sozinho... É tudo culpa sua. Você também me criou.  
- Não... Não pode ser... – meu rosto estava em choque, me sentia mal...  
- Sim, pode sim...  
Lembranças começaram a vir na minha mente, àquela tarde...  
-----------  
"Kanon, você está tramando contra Athena, não posso permitir isso."  
"Você não entende Saga? Se conseguirmos matá-la, seremos os cavaleiros mais fortes! Você poderá se tornar o Mestre, e eu serei o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Nenhum de nós precisará se esconder!"  
"Kanon... Por quê pensas assim?"  
-----------  
Cai de joelhos: NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO LEMBRAR!  
- Entendo... É muito doloroso para você... Então durma... Durma Saga...  
Meus olhos ficaram pesados...

_I just want to say hello again_

O cansaço tomou conta do meu corpo...

_I just want to say hello again _

Adormeci, embriagado por aquele sono cheio de lembranças e pesadelos.  
Não sabia distingüir o que era real, do que era imaginação...  
Até que me vi diante de uma menina... Um bebê...

_When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
this brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice _

Vi-me pegando uma adaga dourada "Não...", pensei, receoso...  
Aproximava-me do bebê, não podia permitir... Uma conversa, um receio... E Aioros conseguiu salva-la... Nunca me perdoaria... Nunca... Se eu matasse Athena... Nunca...  
- Você atrapalhou meus planos...  
- Você ia matar Athena! Nunca permitiria tal ato!  
- Hahahehehehehihihi Você acha que conseguirá me impedir? NUNCA! Eu sou mais forte! Você é um fraco... Está sozinho... Nunca irá me impedir.  
-...  
- E ele nunca virá te ajudar! Ele deve odiá-lo agora, não?  
- Pára com isso... Eu fiz para proteger Athena.  
- Mas ficou sozinho agora, e se arrepende amargamente.  
- Eu... Só quero que ele perceba... O quanto Athena é piedosa.  
A imagem de Kanon veio a minha mente "Irmão...", caí novamente, me sentia fraco...  
As lembranças me consumiam... Por quê? Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, tanto tempo se passara, e não conseguia mudar nada, apenas piorar... A cada instante, tudo estava pior.

_I just want to say hello again _

Num dia, me vi diante da imagem de Athena… Uma jovem linda, de cabelos lilases e olhos da mesma cor.  
Me ajoelhei diante de tamanha pessoa e lhe implorei perdão...

_I just want to say hello again _

Desejei, naquele momento, apenas que você conseguisse aquele olhar... Que ela lhe libertasse... Como estava fazendo comigo... Que ela te perdoasse... Como me perdoava naquele momento...  
"Kanon... Será que você conseguirá a sua liberdade? Como eu consegui a minha... Meu... Amado irmão..."– caí no chão, sentindo a morte chegar, sentindo minha liberdade...

_My sacrifice_


End file.
